


All-Purpose Reader's Choice James Norrington Snuggling Drabble.

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Purpose Reader's Choice James Norrington Snuggling Drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many angsty!Norrington fics out there, I figured the poor man just needed a hug. The notion cross-pollinated with the couple of Jack/anybody fics I've seen, and this was the results.

James Norrington clings to the warm, solid body like a drowning man. Strong arms wrap around him, holding him as he trembles; hands, gentle despite the calluses they bear, stroke his skin, a balm to the hurts of both body and soul.

"Shh," the soothing voice whispers. "Everything will be all right."

For the first time since he can't remember when, he believes that it will. He buries his face into the curve between neck and shoulder, lets someone else take his weight for a change.

At last, wrapped in warmth and safety, he allows himself to slip into sleep.


End file.
